


para sayo (ang oo na 'to)

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, EXO as Lasallians, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: walang sawang tatambay si jongin sa goks kung oo naman ni kyungsoo ang kapalit nito.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	para sayo (ang oo na 'to)

**Author's Note:**

> goks - building ng ccs students  
> velasco - building ng engg students
> 
> also, hindi lahat ng taga lozol conyo so :>

“tamo to, ‘madali na naman kay ccs cutie.”

“gag.” sagot ni jongin habang inaayos ang gamit na laptop, wallet, cellphone, at car keys lang naman. katatapos lang kasi ng class nila sa velasco at may two-hour break sila bago sumabak sa panibagong klase. 

kung noon ay sabay sabay silang naglulunch, ngayon ay bihira na lang mangyari yon dahil may sari sariling na silang ganap. si baekhyun—diretso sa org, si sehun—diretso sa condo unit, at si jongin—diretso kay kyungsoo.

kung si jongin ay eng’g student, si kyungsoo naman ay comsci student kaya halos sa goks lang lahat ang klase nito. sabi nga nila, may mga sariling mundo talaga ang ccs students sa “planetang goks”. wala namang kaso kay jongin yon dahil konting lakad lang naman ang building mula sa velasco na tahanan ng mga eng’g students.

at syempre, parte na nga ng araw araw niya ang nililigawan. _shet, ang landi._ nagkakilala sila ni kyungsoo 2 terms ago sa PE class dahil naubusan siya ng slot sa class na pinag-usapan nila nila sehun kaya wala siyang choice kundi kumuha ng iba na pasok pa rin sa vacant niya. sakto lang talaga na karamihan sa klase na yun ay from css. hindi naman din kasi kasalanan ni jongin na bulok na ang animo.sys as means for online enrollment. 

kaya ayun, bilang mag-isa si jongin na walang kakilala roon at bilang napakafriendly ni kyungsoo ay naging magkaibigan sila kahit once a week lang sila magkita for almost 13 weeks. hindi rin naman natapos ang pagkakaibigang yon dahil sa last day of class ay nagpaka- _speed_ si jongin at inaya si kyungsoo lumabas… for drinks. and the rest is history.

ilang buwan na rin niyang nililigawan ang lalaki kaya walang palya ang pagsuyo niya rito. kada break ay pinupuntahan sa goks para dalhan ng pagkain, samahan mag-aral, kaya nga napagkakamalan na rin siya na ccs student sa dalas ng pagtambay niya roon. 

tulad ngayon. saktong sabay ang break nila ni kyungsoo kung kaya’t madali siyang nagligpit ng gamit dahil _every second counts_ pagdating sa nililigawan.

“sige na, lumayas ka na.” pagtataboy sa kanya ng mga kaibigan na tinawanan lang siya nang halos magspeed walk na siya papunta sa goks.

excited na siyang makita si kyungsoo kahit halos araw araw naman silang nagkikita.

***

“oh, alis na ko. ayan na pala si lover boy. anong room ba ulit tayo mamaya?” tanong ni chanyeol nang makita si jongin papalapit sa kanila. tinitigan naman siya nang masama ng kaibigan na halata namang kinikilig dahil biglang namula ang tenga nito.

ganun naman lagi pag andyan si jongin.

“g203. ano ba yan, wala ka bang kopya ng eaf mo? umalis ka na.” pagtataboy ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan na wala nang ginawa kundi asarin sila ni jongin. binigyan lang siya ng nakakalokong ngiti ni chanyeol bilang sagot at tinapik si jongin sa balikat pagkaalis nito.

pagkarating na pagkarating ng manliligaw sa harapan niya ay binigyan siya nito ng isa sa mga pinakapaborito niya sa lalaki, “kain na tayo?” 

ayan.

sino ba namang hindi kikiligin (at mahuhulog) sa ngiting yan?

bilang sagot, at para matago na rin ang pula na siguradong umaabot na sa mga pisngi niya, ay nauna na siyang maglakad papunta sa tori box na paborito nilang kainan.

walang palya naman ang pagsunod ni jongin sa kanya at bilang mas mahaba ang mga biyas nito, ay mabilis siyang nakaabot at kinuha ang backpack na nakasukbit sa mga balikat ni kyungsoo.

again,

sinong hindi mahuhulog dito?

***

habang kumakain ay biglang nagvibrate ang phone ni jongin na nakapatong sa table nila.

“freecut daw next class.”

inangat ni kyungsoo ang tingin kay jongin matapos sumipsip sa red iced tea niya. “yun na lang class mo ngayon diba? edi uuwi ka na agad?”

sinubukan ni kyungsoo na hindi iparamdam mula sa tono ng tanong niya na medyo disappointed siya kung uuwi agad ang manliligaw. wala kasi siyang kasama sa paghihintay ng next class at oo na, gusto niya pang makasama si jongin, okay?

binigyan naman siya ng look ng manliligaw na para bang sinasabi na ‘seryoso ka ba jan?’ bago ito tumawa nang bahagya at binoop ang ilong niya.

aba.

“ _soo._ ” naglean ito papalapit sa mukha niya at gusto niyang malusaw dahil ito na naman ang tingin ni jongin na gugustuhin mong mapaluhod, in the most wholesome way possible. “kung pwede lang magsit in sa class mo, magsisit in ako.”

nag-init na naman ang mukha ni kyungsoo. “para kang sira.”

“sirang sira sayo.” pabirong sabi ni jongin na hindi naman talaga biro pero ang sarap naman kasing asarin ni kyungsoo dahil ang bilis bilis mamula at hindi makatingin nang diretso sa kanya.

kumuha siya ng isang chicken karaage at sinawsaw— _niluloblob_ sa gravy the way kyungsoo likes it at dahan dahan itong tinapat sa labi ng nililigawan.

“say ah?”

kung namumula na si kyungsoo kanina ay mukhang sasabog na ito ngayon dahil sa pinaggagawa niya. pinipigilan naman ni jongin na matawa dahil _sobrang cute_ naman kasi ni kyungsoo at sobrang worth it din makita ng animated na mga reactions nito sa kanya.

titigilan niya na sana ang pang-aasar nang biglang maglean forward si kyungsoo at mabilis na sinubo ang chicken karaage pop na hawak hawak niya.

_tangina._

tangina talaga.

at dahil mabilis ang karma ay napatingin siya sa isang table na malapit sa kanila at nakita si jongdae na isa sa mga kaklase niya sa majors niya.

nakataas ang kilay at may nakakalokong ngiti sa labi nito.

_alam na._

talk of the town na naman si jongin sa velasco.

***

alam naman ni kyungsoo kung anong patutungahan ng panliligaw ni jongin pero for some reason ay hindi niya sigurado kung paano ito ibbring up na hindi siya mahihiya.

hindi man ipahalata ni jongin ay ramdam niyang atat na atat na rin ang manliligaw sa kung anuman ang isasagot niya. kahit naman si kyungsoo ay kating kati na rin na sabihin ang two letter word na yon para mabigyan na ng label ang relasyon nila, officially this time. 

minsan ay naiisip niya pa ngang pagplanuhan yon pero minsan din ay gusto niyang gulatin na lang si jongin.

sa lahat naman ng pagkakataon ay nagchichicken out siya.

sa kaiisip ay hindi niya namalayan na nasa harap na pala sila sa room ng next class niya at nakatingin sa kanya si jongin na para bang nag-aalala.

“soo? soo, okay ka lang?”

bumalik naman si realidad si kyungsoo roon at nadistract nang may mga batchmate siyang lumabas mula sa room ng next class niya at binati sila ni jongin.

madaliang nginitian naman ang mga yon ng manliligaw bago ibalik ang tingin nito sa kanya. “soo?”

hindi alam ni kyungsoo pero biglang nanikip ang dibdib niya at para bang hindi mawawala yon kapag hindi niya pa pinakawalan ang sagot na ilang buwan na ring nakatambay sa dulo ng dila niya.

huminga siya nang malalim at tiningnan nang diretso sa mata ang manliligaw.

“oo.”

kumunot ang noo ni jongin at ang pag-alala sa mukha nito kanina ay biglang napalitan ng pagkalito. “ha?”

“hatdog.”

yamot.

nayayamot na si jongin at bakas na bakas na yon sa expression ng mukha niya.

“soo, nagtatanong ako nang maayos—“

bumuntong hininga si kyungsoo, nagpakawala ng mahinang tawa, bago kunin ang isang kamay ni jongin at hinawak yon habang nakadako naman ang tingin sa ibaba. “oo na nga. tayo na.”

bago pa makasagot (at mapalundag sa tuwa) si jongin ay biglang sumulpot ang prof ni kyungsoo at binigyan sila ng knowing look.

“mr. do, mamaya na yan. time for class. and mr. kim, wala ka bang klase?”

“ah, sir, freecut po—“

napatingin sa may gilid ang prof ni kyungsoo at nagturo gamit ang bibig nito. “mga kaibigan mo yan diba? magcelebrate na muna kayo. mamaya mo na guluhin tong student ko.”

napatingin naman si jongin at kyungsoo sa likod nila at nakita si sehun at baekhyun na napatigil sa paglalakad papunta sa kanila.

nagulat si jongin nang itulak siya ni kyungsoo sa direksyon ng dalawa bago magmadaling sumunod sa prof nito papasok ng room.

agad naman siyang sinalubong ng mga tanong nila ni sehun pero lutang pa rin siya kasi tangina, sinagot na siya ni kyungsoo? sila na?

bago siya makasagot sa mga kaibigan ay biglang may mabigat na kamay sa balikat niya at tinapik ito nang malakas.

“oy congrats! kakatext lang sakin ni kyungsoo. painom ka ah!”

kung gano kabilis ang pagdating ni chanyeol ay ganon din kabilis ang pag-alis nito dahil nagsisimula na nga naman ang klase nila ni kyungsoo. 

kung marami nang tanong sina baekhyun kanina ay mas dumami pa ngayon dahil sa narinig ng mga ito mula sa kaibigan ni kyungsoo.

“gagoooo, sa wakas???”

“kwento paps!”

nasa cloud 9 pa rin si jongin nang sagutin ang mga kaibigan nito, “pwede pa bang magshift?”

**Author's Note:**

> suntukan sa [twitter](https://twitter.com/dyokoyaki)


End file.
